


Not a Random Internet Baby

by somethingclever



Series: Tim IS a caring and nurturing person. [2]
Category: Justified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingclever/pseuds/somethingclever
Summary: Set after Drafts - Tim's adopting a baby.  Why did he think he could do this?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own nor profit from this work

Tim rubbed his hands through his hair, trying not to fidget as he waited in the plain, soothing little room. The case worker had said he could take the baby as soon as he (or she) was born, or wait until the mother signed away her rights.

 

Tim couldn't bear the thought of holding a baby he couldn't keep, so he had opted to wait - although at this moment, he sort of wished he hadn't.  Waiting was hard.  Two had already opted to keep their babies - this was the third, and he'd met her. She'd liked his application, and said he reminded her of her brother. He wasn't sure if that was good or bad.  they'd talked, and he'd told her about what he wanted for the kid.

 

His kid.

 

She said she didn't care he was a single dad. He said he'd do everything he could for her baby.

 

And here he was, waiting for her to agree that he was a better bet.

 

He wondered if he really was.

 

The door opened, the middle-aged, perpetually tired, asthmatic case worker bustling in, holding a tiny bundle in her arms, "Tim? Meet your son."

 

He fit in Tim's hands.  He was so _small_.  Baby-gray eyes blinked up at him angrily, and Tim smiled helplessly. "Hey, there," he said softly, pulling him in against his chest.

 

She told him he'd start going through withdrawals soon, that his mother had been addicted (Tim knew that, he'd known it when he made eye contact with her across the room) and that it was a closed adoption.  

 

He took him home after giving him a name - Arthur Ray Gutterson, grateful for the federal government's allowances for new parents' time off (unpaid, but he'd take it), even for adoptive fathers, and he was also grateful for the days he'd amassed and never used as a Marshal that had somehow transferred (the CD had never put through his resignation paperwork, it turned out, he'd been in a limbo of not-working but not-unemployed) and it let him stay here and hold his son against his chest and let him cry about how bright and unfair the world was.

 

"I know," Tim said softly, kissing the top of his head, "It _is_ bright, and it _isn't_ fair, but I promise, buddy, I _promise_ , I'm gonna take care of you. I'm gonna be here. Okay? You'n me, we're in it together, Artie." 

 

He probably did a shit ton of things wrong, but Arthur didn't complain when his diaper was on backwards, or his mobile wasn't the best most intellectually stimulating version available.  He complained about fixable things, like cold wipes and wet diapers, hunger and tiredness. 

 

After his first... however long, he lost track of time... of screaming, he settled down, and Tim with him.  Grocery shopping took on new meanings and dimensions, and Tim wondered how single women managed this.  He was physically strong enough to carry Artie with one hand, and carry all the groceries - including formula- with the other.  

 

Two weeks in, he got his first smile, and Tim took a photo, his heart swelling out of his chest.  He sent it to Raylan, and hoped his friend didn't care.

 

He didn't expect a phonecall in reply.

 

"Tim," Raylan said as he picked up the phone, "Tell me that ain't a random internet baby? I'll be worried, if it is."

 

"No," Tim said, "No, he's my son. His name's Arthur Ray."

 

"Holy _shit,_  Tim!"

 

"Yeah. Yeah, there's a lot of that..."

 

"Congratulations, man."

 

"Thank you," Tim smiled, shifting Artie against his side, "I figured you weren't wrong, you know, about me and kids."

 

"Good. Good, I'm glad. When're you bringin' him to visit?"

 

"When're you comin' to visit me?" Tim shot back immediately.

 

"You're in a cold place," Raylan said reasonably, "Why would I go somewhere cold? On the other hand, I am in a warm place. People like warm places, Tim. It's basic human nature."

 

"I like cold places."

 

"I've had my doubts about your humanity for some time..."

**Author's Note:**

> There could be more, if there's interest - I know this is something of a heresy, but I did love the idea of Tim as a father. I hope you enjoyed it - if you could let me know in the comments, I would adore it!


End file.
